Goblins
by VampireApple
Summary: After nine years, three months, three weeks, five days, seventeen hours and two minutes of wooing, Jareth asks Sarah to be his queen. Response to Jesus-Is-My-Homie's "Funny you mention that..." challenge on Deviantart. One shot, JS


Goblins had been a part of Sarah's life ever since she could remember. She would go on many grand adventures with her goblin friends and her dog Merlin. They would slay weed dragons, storm sandcastles and climb rock mountains.

When Sarah was five years old she tried to show her goblin friends at her kindergarten's show-and-tell. Her classmates had laughed at her, and her teacher had a conference with her parents. That was the day Sarah learned that not everyone could see her goblins.

She stilled played with her goblins friends after that, and she stilled had grand journeys with them. They played rough and hard, but occasionally Sarah would convince them to play dress-up with her. This would be complete with her princess dresses, old baby cloths, and as much of her mother's old make-up has she could find.

When Sarah was seven she learned that goblins could be vengeful. She had started second grade and there was a boy by the name of Jason Meyers in her class. He tormented her for a week, calling her names, pulling her hair, ruining her chalk drawings and other cruelties only a seven-year-old boy could think up. When Sarah's goblins found out what was happening they focused all their pranks on Jason. His shoes laces would be tied together, his schoolwork would go missing, spitballs would come from his direction and he would be blamed. Within the month Jason's parents withdrew him from school.

After that Sarah wanted to know more about her goblins. They still roamed the park, and played dress-up, but now the goblins also told her about their homeland, the Underworld. About the great knight of the Goblin Kingdom, Sir Didymus and his trusted steed, Abrosious; the surly gatekeeper Hoggle and his battles with the pixies; Ludo and his house building abilities and stone statues; the Wiseman and his words of wisdom. But Sarah's favorite to learn about was the King.

Sarah, unlike most young girls, did not want to be a princess. She wanted to be a queen. She knew that she needed a king for this and so was enthralled with every story of the King. She wanted to meet the King, and maybe be his Queen. After all, she loved her goblin friends.

When Sarah was ten, she learned that goblins could truly be kind. Her parents told her they were getting divorced. Sarah cried and brooded for a week. The goblins tried their hardest to cheer her up.

They brought her gifts of chicken feathers, ale mugs, rocks and moss. They even brought her a gift from the King. A little red book. She fell in love with the story, memorizing it. It helped her escape her troubles in the real world for a while.

When Sarah was fifteen, she said the one sentence she would regret most in life.

Her half brother, whom she usually liked, was acting like a brat. Intellectually she knew it really wasn't his fault, and she must have acted like that when she was his age, but still, she was fifteen. Toby didn't want to eat his food, he didn't want to play, he didn't want to take his bath, he didn't want to go bed. Sarah told him that sometimes she wished he was a goblin.

That was when _he_ appeared, in a flash of glitter. Sarah knew he could be no other than the King. She was slightly shocked and informed him that he was the Goblin King. What said exactly "You're the Goblin King" while pointing at him.

Those were the four words Sarah regretted speaking for the rest of her life.

The King, however, seemed to shrug off the words, literally, and gave her a small lecture on the power of wishes. He went on to say that if he could deal with a kingdom of goblins, she could deal with one child. After all, children and goblins were very similar. Naturally this made Sarah's hackle rise and the two had a biting wit contest. When the King left Sarah had a grin on her face.

Visits from the goblins and their King continued through the years. While the goblins came to her every day the King came once a week. On rare occasions he would come twice. He even came to her high school graduation.

One cold winter afternoon a twenty-four year old Sarah was feeling particularly reflective and philosophical. She recalled her wish to be a queen, the solid presents of goblins in her life, and the King.

"They're here often enough, and so is the King, that I might as well be their Queen," she mused aloud.

"Funny you should mention that, Sarah. I find myself in need of a queen."

Sarah screamed and fell off her couch. "Where did you come from? And why didn't you poof glitter!"

"I have been wooing you for the past nine years, three months, three weeks, five days, seventeen hours and two minutes," the King continued as if Sarah hadn't spoken. "and I think its time we move onto the next stage."

Sarah, after dealing with the King, knew that sometimes it was best just to ignore the strange things he said. "I don't even know you're name."

The King took a regal bow. "I am King Jareth of the Goblin Kingdom. I will have you for my queen."

He received a shocked look. "You're serious."

Jareth sniffed. "I am always serious."

Sarah briefly considered her options. The human world was boring, and she was betting the Goblin library would be better then any human's. Plus the King was gorgeous, and life would never be boring with him. "I want half the power, including consults on important decisions, and I want to be able to visit the human world whenever I want. I want my own money, and I want full authority on redecorating the castle."

Considering a moment Jareth nodded. "Done, but the last part must be done with my approval."

Sarah tilted her head to the side. "Done."

Jareth's smile very nearly frighten her. "Come Precious. We have forever."

Sarah took his out stretched hand. "Don't worry, its not that long."


End file.
